


Flowering

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowey harasses Alphys.  It ends badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowering

Alphys’ life has been okay since the human left the underground. She feels bad about what she put them through with Mettaton, but at least she’s getting along better with him now. The human souls are missing, so she has to work extra hard to try and come up with a solution, but it’s better to have something to work on than to lie around and do nothing. And Asgore is gone, but...

...There’s really no upside there. She knows it had to be done, but it still hurts.

Other than that part, things are just fine for her, except that there’s this familiar yellow flower that keeps harassing her. He looks a bit worse for wear, but it hasn’t stopped him from talking.

“Do you really think you’ll ever amount to anything, Alphys?” he asks, smiling up at her.

Alphys thinks of Mettaton and the signature on his poster and says, more weakly than she intends to, “Y-yeah. I do.”

The flower laughs. It’s not a pleasant one. “Really! Because from where I’m standing-”

“You’re not standing,” she points out.

“It’s an expression and you’re interrupting me,” he snaps back. “From where I’m rooted to the ground, you’ve only caused people pain and suffering. I know what you did, Alphys. I know exactly what’s in that lab of yours.”

Alphys shivers. She intends to tell people about what’s down there, sometime, it’s just... difficult. “I- I made some mistakes.”

“And your mistakes made monsters into a-bo-mi-na-tions,” it replies, singsong. “How do you feel about that? Wouldn’t you like to just hole up in your lab until you die?”

She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t considered it. But she can’t. Her friends would be unhappy, somehow. Undyne would never forgive her.

Undyne-

“Actually, can you do something for me?” she asks.

He blinks. “You want my help? That depends on what-”

She crouches down and, without waiting for him to finish talking, grabs his stem. As she plucks petals off of him, she says, “She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me...”

“Ow! Ow! This is torture! You’re a plant abuser!” The flower tries to escape from her grip, but he’s weak enough that even she can hold onto him.

“You’ll just grow those back in a week,” she replies, pausing so as not to lose her place. “I know plant monsters, I wasn’t born yesterday.”

“Plant cruelty!” he screeches. “How dare you call yourself a doctor?!”

“I don’t have a doctorate in medicine. The other ones don’t make you take as many moral oaths.” Alphys shrugs and keeps plucking. “...and she loves me,” she finishes, with a big smile on her face. “I knew it.”

“Let go of me,” he says, weakly. She does. “You’ll... rue the day you ever messed with me... I’ll kill you and everyone you love...”

She gives him a condescending pat on the head. Pat on the pistil. Whichever. “Let me know when you’re trying, o-or I might miss it otherwise.” Ooh, that sounded cool. Like an anime heroine, except with more pain inflicted... so maybe more like an anime villain. But it was still cool.

The flower runs away while she’s still reflecting over which anime heroes, if any, would be likely to torment a flower if he really, really got on their nerves.


End file.
